Love is strange
by Fanfic Jewels
Summary: Read on for multiple one-shots of random pairings! However I need your requests to write these, so please do read the first chapter before sending a request. Wow, such summary, much good.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there readers. Yes, it's me, Fanfic Jewel! Anyone remember me? *cue tumble weed* ...okay, so it's been a while. Very long story short, I've been avoiding this site due to school problems making me feel like shit. So I'm sorry for no updates, I have writer's block as well. Again. Oh, the joys of life. Anyway I bring you this as another offering to please you. So, this is how it works:**

 **You request a pairing that isn't well-known/is random or weird and I'll try writing a one-shot of that pairing for you. You can even send me a prompt/idea for a storyline as well if you want something specific. However, you must abide by the following rule: No lemon one-shots. I'm sorry, just no. I can't write them to save my life. You can send requests through PM or review, but I'd prefer PM if you can. Guests can request as well.**

 **With the help of some friends, I've listed some pairings below that are kinda weird and random, just to show you what kind of pairings I mean.**

* * *

 **Ian x Lera**

 **Enzo x Kenta**

 **Enzo x Yuu**

 **Tsubasa x Jack**

 **Madoka x Sophie**

 **Madoka x Julian**

 **Klaus x Wales**

 **Kyoya x Argo**

 **Argo x Julian**

 **Hikaru x King**

* * *

 **I can't be asked to list any more but I think you get the idea. Please only request pairings from Metal Fusion, Masters, and Fury as those are the ones I'm comfortable writing about. You can request the same pairing more than once but I may not be able to write another one-shot, however we'll have to see.**

 **Don't be afraid to request, I don't bite! Well, this is Fanfic Jewel signing off. Hope to see your messages/reviews :D ~  
**


	2. Happy Ever After

**Happy Ever After**

Madoka x Julian

Ever since she was a little girl, Madoka had been told stories of magic and wonder, about men who went on dangerous journeys to save their beloved or a prince who fell in love with an ordinary girl and made her a princess.

However as she grew up, Madoka had to come to terms with the fact that these were only stories. Useless fairy tales that would get your hopes up before reality well and truly shattered your dreams. Madoka learnt this the hard way.

From then on she vowed to herself that she'd never believe in such foolish dreams ever again, that she'd focus on and enjoy what she had.

But that all changed when she met _him._

* * *

After Ziggurat's defeat, the WBBA decided to hold a celebration. Julian, who had been quick to recover his family's wealth, had offered to have it held in one of his American residences (he had homes all over the place it seemed).

When she arrived with the rest of her team, Madoka couldn't help but stare around in awe. The ballroom had been magnificent: large, glittering chandeliers hung from the ceiling, casting light down onto the dance floor, along with the long tables laden with food and smaller round dining tables with velvet-cushioned chairs. The extensive windows allowed anyone to get a breathtaking view of the splendid gardens below, as did the balcony. Everything had been so exquisite, despite the fact it was meant to be a party. Madoka had a feeling Konzern didn't know how to throw an average party.

The evening was certainly a success. Everyone had been having fun, even people like Kyoya, although that was probably because Julian had discreetly allowed them to access his private bey dish.

Deciding to take a break from dancing, eating and socialising with other bladers Madoka stepped onto the balcony to get some fresh air. From behind her she'd heard a slow song start to play, resulting in people finding dance partners. 'How romantic.' The bey mechanic had thought. Ever since she'd met Gingka and co. Madoka hadn't ever been able to find the time to even think about a romantic partner properly. She secretly hoped that she'd be able to attract someone's attention in her simple, but pretty dusky pink party dress. It appeared she had not...or so she'd thought.

"Excuse me, are you alright out here Madoka? You are Gan Gan Galaxy's support member, are you not? You look ever so lonely out here."

To her complete surprise, it had been Julian who had spoken to her, and had taken a hold of her hand, and then asked if she wished to dance. Flustered, Madoka had yes, she'd love to dance. So Julian had guided her to the dance floor.

Madoka had no idea what to think. Julian Konzern, a powerful, respected and feared blader had placed his hands on her hip (he'd asked first of course), and had moved her body in time with the music. The girl had serious trouble understanding how this came to be - a rich upper class boy was willing to twirl an average middle class girl around.

And then there came a point where Madoka couldn't think at all. For the entire time they danced, Julian's sharp, royal blue eyes met with her bright light blue ones. Madoka knew that as they danced, she was falling for this boy, whether she wanted to or not. She didn't personally know him at all, and yet Julian filled her with a peculiar feeling that she loved. It made her forget about everything around her, the world could've fallen apart and neither of them would have noticed. Not that a certain someone would admit that, whether that be to them-self or others.

An almost deafening applause is what had brought Madoka back to earth. A few seconds passed before Julian removed his hands and bowed. "It's been a pleasure, Madoka." He'd pierced her with another inquiring gaze, causing Madoka to let out a breathe she didn't know she'd been holding.

"The pleasure's all mine." She'd whispered. Julian allowed a smile to grace his face as he slipped away amongst the cheering crowd of bladers. The petite-framed girl felt a certain warmth where the Italian had touched her.

* * *

When she looked back, Madoka was convinced that her memory had been ripped straight from a storybook. The whole evening had been perfect and as clichéd as it was, Madoka had loved it. When she thought about it further, she scolded herself.

 _Silly girl, get your head out of the clouds._ Madoka told herself.

 _He will one day be one of the most successful people to ever walk the earth and is part of the elite Konzern family. You are a simple bey mechanic from an average family. There will never be anything special between you and him. He will never make any more contact with you. He will never again dance with you. Or ever hold your hand. Or take you out to dinner. Or kiss y-_

"God damn it!" Madoka face-palmed. There was still a part of her that hated acting like such a love-struck schoolgirl but that was exactly how she felt. And it was ridiculous.

What was even more ridiculous was the fact that about a month later she received an e-mail from the very person who had been occupying her thoughts, asking her if she had any spare time on her hands and would like to meet up at any point.

And so, Madoka's love life continued. She found out that despite how cold and ruthless Julian was, he was willing to open up to her, after a little time. He confessed that it was her intelligence and her all-round caring nature is what drew him to her, and that her fiery temper amused him. Madoka realised that it was Julian's ambitious drive, his determination to achieve his goals and oddly his pride that attracted her to him. They were fully aware of each other's flaws and differences, and they managed to work around them.

Madoka Amano found herself living a modern day fairy tail. But in every fairy tail, there must be a villain. And the villain of this story was Rosario Konzern - Julian's father.

* * *

The second he found out about them, he was hell-bent on tearing the two apart. "You need to marry a high-class woman! A proper lady!" He roared at his son.

After trying to rationalize with him, it became clear Julian's father would not let his son have his own way.

"For God's sake, I'm old enough to make my own choices!" Julian yelled back.

"To make choices, yes. To make the right ones? Apparently not!"

"I'm sorry, I fail to see how plans to stay with someone I love _isn't_ the right choice-"

"How can you call yourself a member of the Konzern family if you can't just do as you're told?!"

"Well if being a Konzern means I can't have a future with Madoka, then maybe I don't want to _be a damn Konzern."_ Julian hissed through his teeth.

Many, many nights of this went on between the father and son, and most of them resulted in one of them storming out on the other. However, one night, a threat to disown was made, and when Julian went to seek comfort from his beloved (almost in tears at this point), Madoka finally snapped.

She almost smashed down the door of Rosario's office. "How DARE YOU!" Madoka bellowed, marching up to the man.

"E-Excuse me?" He stuttered, backing away and trying to regain his posture.

"Think of everything he's done for you." She now spoke in a deadly whisper. "He has trained, day in, day out to be the best in the world. Why? Because you told him to. Because he respects you. Because he loves you and wants you to be happy. I may not be the daughter of a rich business man, but I make him happy. And I think that, as his father, you're supposed to love him in return and want him to be happy. So, you're going to SHUT UP and LET HIM BE HAPPY! Are we clear?" Madoka gave him a 'sweet' smile.

The grown man struggled to understand how he'd been put in place by a young girl, but he kept silent. As did Julian, who stood by the door wearing a more than shocked expression. Well, that was before he walked right up to Madoka and kissed her deeply, much to his father's horror. To add insult to injury, Julian pulled away just to stick his tongue out immaturely at his father and returned to the kiss.

Unsurprisingly, Rosario had 'a change of heart' and decided that Julian 'deserved his happiness.' And guess what? Madoka finally got to find a prince, and Julian got to make his own big choice...of walking his princess down the aisle.

And they lived happily ever after.

* * *

 **Oh my days this was just...** **Anyway, sorry this took a while. I forgot to edit my Instagram bio, and I now have a few art requests on top of fanfic requests. Great job, Jewel. Anyways, I'll keep them coming. And guys, you can request random pairings that aren't listed ~**


	3. Wintry Love

**Wintry Love**

Wales x Julian

* * *

"I can't believe this!" Julian exclaimed, staring down at his phone. Wales rolled his eyes.

"Julian, relax. It's not that bad. You're making such a big deal over a small situation."

Julian turned to face him. "A small situation?! We're lost, in the woods, with no idea where we're going, and there's no signal. How are we going to find our way out?"

"I said I only have a vague idea of where we are, not that I had no idea at all. I played in these woods when I was a kid. It's been a while since my last visit." Wales reminded the blonde.

Julian sighed. "Well, it wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't freezing cold!" He rubbed his hands together in an attempt to warm them up.

"Welcome to England, Julian!" Wales grinned at Julian's discomfort. "The weather here can be cold and ruthless...a lot like you, actually."

"Thanks, Wales."

"You're welcome." The Cetus blader chirped. "C'mon, I'm sure this is the right path."

Julian followed Wales as he slipped amongst the trees, which looked rather skeletal without their leaves. The thin layer of snow that covered the branches and vegetation glittered and gleamed, a result of the weak sunlight that shone through the clouds. An orange chested robin flew by, singing it's fluting song. The pair also saw- much to Wales' delight- the rusty reddish-brown fur of a fox. It regarded them with a pair of curious amber eyes, before turning and continuing it's own path. The very little noise and simple aesthetics made the woodland quite an enchanting scene, despite the temperature.

As the two strode down the path, Julian casually took hold of Wales' hand. He deliberately didn't look at Wales as they walked hand-in-hand, fearing he would make it awkward, even though they were actually a couple. Even so, Julian could sense Wales' happiness caused by the action.

Julian was suddenly startled by a short sound. "Sorry." He turned to Wales.

"Why are you apologizing?"

"When I sneezed I made you jump."

Julian paused. "Wait, that sound was you _sneezing?"_ He asked with slight disbelief.

Wales was about to answer, but he blinked rapidly before sneezing again. Julian smiled, enjoying the sight. "Bless you. By the way, you sneeze like a kitten."

"Oh, hush up." Wales could feel his cheeks heating up and he hoped his embarrassment wasn't obvious. Julian was about to say something else, however something white caught his eye. He looked up to find large snowflakes falling from the sky, dancing elegantly in the wind.

Wales was also watching it snow with fascination, ignoring the fact he'd seen it several times before. A particularly large snowflake whirled around Julian and found it's way over to Wales, promptly landing on his nose. Causing the English boy to sneeze for a third time.

"You're even cuter when you sneeze." Julian pointed out absent-mindlessly.

"No I'm not."

It was Julian's turn to roll his eyes. "Whatever you say, Wales. I really hope you know where you're going, you know I hate the cold!"

"I know, I know." This time Wales took Julian's hand and proceeded to lead him on through the woods. Eventually the couple found themselves by the road. While Julian was calling his chauffeur (luckily his phone had signal this time), Wales looked around. The snow had settled so fast that a thick layer of pristine white snow covered almost everything. Wales grinned mischievously as an idea formed in his head,

"Okay, thankfully there's a driver not too far away from this area who said he'd be willing to drive u-!" Julian was abruptly cut off by a snowball making contact with his face.

He wasn't impressed. "Was there really any need for an immature action like that, Wales?" He questioned the thrower, who looked rather pleased with himself.

"Aw, lighten up Julian! I'm sure you can look past your pride and have a little fun with me, can't you? Wales giggled and threw another snowball, but Julian dodged it.

"Cut it out!" Julian demanded as the ginger continued to throw them.

While Wales' back was turned, Julian decided that yes, he could push his pride aside. He was hesitant, but only for a second. He then gathered as much snow as he could and pelted Wales with snowballs.

With a yelp, Wales took cover behind a tree, assuming it would defend him from Julian's relentless attacks. However, one of the snowballs went astray and hit the branches above him.

"Wales, look ou-!"

 _Thump!_

The snow that had been settled on the branches slid off right onto Wales, burying him in snow. After falling over, Wales struggled into sitting position, blinking impassively through his bangs.

"Wales? Are you okay?"

"I'm f-fine...a...achoo!" Julian covered his mouth with his hand, determined not to laugh. Nonetheless, his will power vanished as Wales started sneezing uncontrollably. Wales pierced him with an icy stare.

"It's not funny!" He declared in between sneezes.

"I'm sorry, you're just too adorable when you do that...and you're face is priceless, hahaha..." Julian brought himself to a stop when he saw Wales giving him a deathly glare and blushing furiously.

"You're mean." Wales said with a pout, as Julian helped him up and brushed off the remaining snow.

"My apologies. Seriously though, are you okay?" Julian's voice was filled with concern as he noticed his boyfriend shivering violently.

"I'm fine, now that I've _finally_ stopped sneezing. Hey, what's this for?" Wales asked, surprised, as Julian slipped out of his jacket and put it around his shoulders.

"You're cold." Julian said simply.

"Yeah, but so are you! Besides, I'm used to this weather more than you are. Put this back on now!" Wales demanded. Julian, on the other hand refused.

"If the weather is as 'cold and ruthless' as I am, surely I'll be able to handle it?" Julian raised an eyebrow.

Wales huffed. "Just take the jacket back." He said, trying to take it off.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Oh for God's sake, take the jacket!" Finally succeeding in removing the jacket, Wales shoved it towards Julian and took a step back to avoid having it bestowed upon him once again. Julian, determined to make Wales accept his act of kindness, managed to trip over something that was buried under the snow, leading him to fall on top of his partner.

As you can imagine, awkward apologies ensued, and were silenced only when Wales brought Julian closer and kissed him softly. The pair were more than happy to continue this until a loud beeping sound met their ears. They turned to see a familiar black vehicle on the road with a window rolled down.

"Um, awfully sorry to interrupt Master Konzern, but I think you might want to finish that later..." A voice called out.

Julian blushed, embarrassed as he hastily stood up, pulling Wales (who seemed to find the situation quite humorous) up with him.

"That wasn't funny." Julian grumbled after they'd bundled themselves into the car.

"I found it funny." He said, taking extra care to snuggle as close to the blond as he could.

Julian was about to make some sort of remark, but he couldn't bring himself to do it after seeing Wales lay his head on his chest. He was suddenly aware that he really was in love with him. He'd known that for a while now of course, but the full force of the fact just hit him from absolutely nowhere, and he had no idea why. What he did know was that this boy was able to make his ice cold heart melt in an instant.

"You know you mean the world to me, don't you Wales?" Julian blurted out, unable to stop himself.

Wales frowned. "Of course I do. Why'd you ask?"

Julian shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe I don't tell you enough."

Wales regarded the other for a moment before saying "Julian, you don't always have to tell me. I can see it in the way you look at me."

The English boy was expecting a mordant comment, and instead received a firm kiss, which he lovingly returned.

* * *

 **Hey look it's a one-shot of my OTP. Anyways, a few things to say:**

 **1\. Terrible chapter title is terrible**

 **2\. Requests will not be written in any kind of order, it's pretty random. So sorry if it takes me a while to post your request!**

 **3\. As you can see, characters may appear OOC and I'm sorry if they are, I'm trying my best!**

 **4\. I got a surprise test week at my school and I failed my Science already, hence slow updates. Also I've realised I need new school friends. (Stay tuned for more of the joys in my life -_-)**

 **5\. *clears throat* YOU KNOW NOTHING, JOHN SNOW!**


	4. I'm looking out for you

**I'm looking out for you**

Damian x Toby

* * *

"So I'm basically babysitting?" Damian crossed his arms and gave the man a reproachful look. Dr. Ziggurat only just restrained himself from rolling his eyes.

"All I'm asking is for you to look out for him until I can see to him. Can you handle that Damian?" He nodded his head towards the door. Through the glass panel Damian could see a boy of about his age sitting on a chair outside the room. He thought about it for a moment before letting out a reluctant sigh and nodding.

"Alright. Don't expect me to be best friends with him though."

"Thank you, Damian. I appreciate it. Now, I have to sort out Jack's arrangements. If you'll excuse me." Dr. Ziggurat dipped his head and exited the room with Damian following.

The boy fixed his deep purple eyes onto the pair, curious. Dr. Ziggurat informed him about the agreement he'd made with Damian before leaving the two alone.

"So...you're Toby." Damian eyed the other with indifference. Toby nodded and stood, holding out a hand.

"I am indeed. It's a pleasure to meet you, Damian."

The shorter teen didn't shake the offered hand and instead proceeded to say "Welcome to the HD Academy. I'll show you to your room." He spoke nonchalantly, taking off down the hallway, expecting him to follow. Toby blinked, withdrawing his hand and standing to follow him.

* * *

"Well, here it is." Damian said with no bravado as he opened the door. Toby peered over the shorter boy's head to see into the room. It wasn't tiny, but was by no means huge, and was incredibly clean. The walls were a pristine white, and the floor was covered in grey carpet. There was a small bathroom, just as white and as clean as the bedroom. The room also contained a single bed, a bedside, a dresser, a mirror and a diminutive desk with a rickety chair.

 _Reminds me of the hospital._ Toby thought, eyeing his sterile environment.

After inspecting his new room, Toby turned to find Damian holding a duffel bag and a small suitcase by his feet. "Here's your stuff." Damian held them out to him.

"Thanks." Toby lay them on the bed. "So, Damian, what am I supposed to do in between my appointments?" He asked while unpacking his clothes.

Damian frowned. "Weren't you told?" Toby shook his head.

Shrugging, Damian said "Well, I guess you hang around."

"Um...okay. Sure." Toby tried to let on a convincing smile but Damian saw right through it. Usually he wouldn't have cared for another person this place, however after he thought about how daunting it must've been for the brunette to move from a hospital to a place full of strangers, he had a slight change of heart. Hey, he wasn't completely heartless after all.

"You know, if you're quick unpacking, I could take you to the stadiums. Could battle a few people, or each other if you want." Damian kept his careless demeanour about him as he made the offer.

Toby visibly perked up. "That would be great! I'll be done in a few minutes. Why don't you wait outside? Promise I won't take too long." Damian nodded and stepped outside. As promised, Toby came out less than five minutes later, and they both set off for the stadiums.

* * *

"Oh, awesome!" Toby breathed as Damian sent yet another opponent flying. "He'll be alright though, won't he?" He frowned at the boy that now lay on the other side of the stadium.

Damian smirked, proud as his bey returned to his hand. "Sure he will. We're trained for this kind of stuff, remember?" He turned to Toby. "You wanna battle now?"

"Well..." Toby looked sheepish. "Since I've been so ill, I haven't actually bladed in a while. I don't think I'll be as good."

"Nonsense." To his surprise, Damian went over and took a hold of Toby's arm, gently pulling him to the stadium. "I want to see you battle. You there!" He directed the last part at a bunch of boys that hung around the door. "Get over here, I got you an opponent!"

The boys looked at each other, before walking over with no complaints. They knew not to, for they knew Damian enough to know better.

Damian was surprised when Toby took out his bey and launcher with no hesitation. "You're confident you can handle all of them?"

"Sure I can." Came the reply. "Just because I've had a bit of a break doesn't mean I'll slack off. I can't let all my hard work go to waste: I can do this."

Before the shorter could reply, the other boys cried out "3!"

"2!" Toby was quick to prepare himself.

"1!"

"Let it RIP!" Toby cried, his bey shooting towards the other end of the stadium. The battle was swift, and Damian couldn't deny that he was impressed with the boy's skill.

 _I guess all his hard work really did pay off._ Damian eyed the battered beys that had fallen to the floor after Toby's victory.

"So, how did I do?"

"Very well. I'm impressed." Toby's eyes seemed to light up just a little more after hearing those words. "You've got some serious power. Why don't we make this battling together a thing to make us stronger?" Toby nodded in agreement.

"Alright. Same time tomorrow then?...oh, hey I didn't see the time." Damian recalled having an 'appointment' with Ziggurat soon. "I've gotta go. I'd leave you here, but you're new, so I best take you back to your room."

"Alright, thanks." Said Toby cheerfully, following Damian back to his room. They ended up chatting along the way, mostly Toby giving a brief description of his history and illness while Damian listened. They departed when they reached Toby's room, after Toby giving his thanks.

As Damian walked away, he thought back over the day. He dimly realized that he was still glowing after Toby had given his praise.

* * *

They ended up spending a majority of their time together, and they enjoyed it, much to Damian's surprise. He even found that he felt slightly regretful about objecting to spending time with Toby before he knew him.

One of the most memorable days they had was the day Damian introduced Toby to the other two future members of Team Starbreaker, but to the blue haired boy's surprise, Toby went ecstatic and hugged one of them.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to keep it a surprise!" Zeo exclaimed once Toby demanded more information. Damian gathered Zeo was one of the two friends Toby had mentioned once before, and couldn't help but feel resentful towards him, although he couldn't figure out why.

Meeting Jack had been a little different. "I swear he's the same guy who was yelling about 'magic sugar' I saw in a dark alleyway last week." Damian whispered as Jack ranted on about his art.

"Damian, don't be mean!" Toby scolded, however the corners of his mouth twitched upwards.

After their arrival, Toby and Damian were often joined by Zeo, who Damian discovered he could get along with. It turns out he couldn't always join them though, as Zeo had an appointment the very same day Toby received his first dose of treatment.

"You nervous?" Damian asked as they walked, noticing how Toby gripped his sleeves. He only did that when he was anxious.

Toby nodded. "It's a new kind of treatment according to Ziggurat, but he said it's effective."

Damian frowned. He knew Dr. Ziggurat wasn't the most honest person in the world, nevertheless he was an intelligent man when it came to things in the medical field.

They came up to the treatment room. "You'll be fine, you're in good hands." Damian assured, ignoring his doubts.

To his amazement Toby turned and hugged him. "Thank you." He murmured.

"F-for what?" Damian questioned, trying awkwardly to hug him back.

Toby rolled his eyes as he pulled back. "For everything, of course! For showing me around when I first got here, for battling with me, and for just being a great guy. And especially for helping me around recently."

"Heh, well..." He couldn't deny any of it, it as all true. Damian hadn't failed to notice how in the last two weeks Toby had lost the ability to move around painlessly, hence why he'd spent time just talking with Toby in his room.

"Seriously, thank you."

"No problem, anything for you Toby."

 _Why the hell did I say that?!_ Damian, who had already been pink in the face since receiving the hug, turned bright red. _My God that was so sappy...ew._

Toby beamed, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks. "I should probably go in now." He said, while Damian mentally kicked himself.

"Just stay chilled out, it'll be fine." Damian said, regaining most of his usual composure. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay." Toby gave one last heart warming smile before taking a deep breathe, and entering the room.

Damian stood for a moment, and then turned to find Dr. Ziggurat walking up the hallway. Instead of greeting the man he said "He'll be okay, won't he?"

Dr. Ziggurat nodded. "Of course he will, this has been tested before. And might I say, it's rather admirable how you've watched over the boy Damian." He noted.

The teen let out a 'hmph', though a feeling of pride spread throughout his chest. "Good. Because if some thing happens to him, you'll have me to answer to." With that, Damian turned and marched down the hallway.

He felt strangely pleased with himself for taking some sort of stand. He realized something else: despite how part of him was disgusted with his 'sappy' comment, most of him was...actually okay with it. It felt right, just like most of the things he did with Toby. Damian grinned to himself.

 _I think I can get used to this..._

* * *

 **Does this count as a really late birthday present? I have no idea but anyways here you go GeekySushi I'm sorry this took forever! As usual I tried keeping them as close to their personalities as I could. Also, yeah, I'm back from exams and many emotional situations. I know, I have too many of those. Perhaps I would've updated sooner if my 'friends' hadn't deleted over half the files on my laptop when I left them with it. Thanks guys, really appreciate it.**

 **As an apology, I'd like to make a quiz with the prize being a drawing of the winner's OC/favourite character. I think I'd base it off my OCs (who's bios still aren't completed, hence why my profile is currently a mess.) Because...I don't really know to be honest, I just don't want to create another normal beyblade quiz I guess. Let me know if any of you want this to happen, and for the record the drawing would be posted on my deviantart account. Please leave a review, sorry for any mistakes and my absence, and I hope life's treating you well! Jewel out ~**


	5. Story Updates

**Dear readers,**

I'm so, so, unbelievably sorry for not only the lack of updates, but for the lack of activity of this account in general. You're probably wondering what my excuse is this time, and why I'm writing this update alone. I'll answer both of those queries now - Garnet was taken to hospital a while ago now, and she still isn't better. This fact, combined with a couple of other issues where other friends are struggling in similar situations, has severely affected my desire to continue writing.

We're not massively well-known in the community, we _know_ we're no big-shot, but we refuse to give up my fanfictions for you guys. We know at least one of you enjoy our writing, and as long as we have at least one person enjoying what we make, we're going to keep doing it. So if any of you are worrying, fear not, for we are not abandoning this account. We are simply keeping our fingers on the 'pause' button until both of us are up and ready to go again. We've also updated information on our account profile in case anyone forgets.

We're both sorry for this and we hope you understand.

\- Sapphire

* * *

 **So that this isn't just an author's note, here's a track of all the one-shots and their progress so far!**

Julian x Madoka - Complete

Toby x Damian - Complete

Chris x King

Yuu x Enzo - In progress

Madoka x Ryuga - In progress

Tsubasa x Jack

Argo x Kyoya

Madoka x Hikaru - In progress

Ryuga x Sora

Wales x Klaus - In progress

Madoka x Dynamis

These are the requested pairings I can remember off the top of my head, if I have missed your request or you would like to make another please leave a review/send a PM. I'm sorry if your request isn't currently in the works, but we are trying our hardest to work on the stories when we can. I'll update this bit whenever there's something to update you guys about, so it might be worth keeping an eye on this list. Another reminder: random AUs will be used if you haven't specified anything with your request (which most of you haven't, which gives us more free reign so thank you!).

Signing out yet again, it's the one and only Sapphire of the Fanfic Jewels ~


End file.
